Such a technique has been known that executes processing on an object, which is one of a plurality of objects arranged and displayed on a touch panel, in response to a drag-and-drop operation input with a finger. For example, the following Non Patent Literature 1 describes moving an object and making a folder to store the object with a drag-and-drop operation on the object.